


Finding something that doesn't Exist

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Anna is what you'd call an amateur cryptid chaser and after finding one no one could? She might just stay an amateur.





	Finding something that doesn't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

Anna huffed as she finally made it through the thick forest shrubbery. She had ventured off the path to find this place. She figured that if she followed the slightly worn path she might not find what she was looking for. That she would be disappointed like the others that went in search of this place. Not that there were many that went looking, but every other cryptic researcher has tried this location at least once, before going after something else.

No one ever took this one seriously. It was too…young she'd say. It was too recent of a spotting and there weren't many that actually saw this supposed cryptic. It's only been around for the better part of 20 years. They'd rather hunt things like Bigfoot that's been around so much longer or the Loch Ness monster.

This cryptic, simply called cat lady, was a young woman that lived in the forest. She supposedly had ears and a tail like a cat. People claim she's some kind of forest fay or spirit. Frankly there weren't many things to go on and not even a photo. Just a crud sketch by a kid that had been missing for a few days. He returned back home and told of the nice cat lady that helped him.

Anna believed, she really wanted to believe. Her fascination was more to the humanoid side of myths, like Mothman, werewolves and vampires. She even went after ghosts and demons. She might not have her own TV show or something like most other people, but she believes at least her findings would be real and not faked like half of those shows.

Anna looks around the clearing she found. It had a small stream on the opposite side and her heart raced when she saw a small cottage near it. It was small, but sturdy. A decent size for one person, though the lack of smoke and movement made her heart drop. It might just be abandoned. Like a forgotten hunting cabin or something.

She sighs and walks closer. Might as well have a look see she hums. Curtains hung in front the windows, so there was no way to look inside. She tries the door knob and smiles as it opens. She doesn't get to go inside though.

"It's not nice to just go into people's homes," came a voice behind her. It made Anna's spine shiver and she jumped away with a strangled scream, spit making her cough.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know someone was living here and I…I was…" her voice dies down as she stares at the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. She feels her cheeks flush before her eyes cast higher. Prominent and twitching ears sat on her head. Anna faintly recollects seeing a tail sway behind the woman before darkness enveloped her vision.

Anna never liked fainting. She felt like death itself when she woke up from one. Unpleasant and really unnecessary. So when she rubs her eyes and stretches in bed she fully expects to wake up in her hotel room. That she would learn she had actually been drinking the night before and this was the aftermath; a very realistic dream about finding a cat lady in the woods as her drunken dream. Except when she blinks her eyes open she doesn't see the white ceiling of her hotel room, rather a wooden ceiling, made up of logs.

She frowns and sits up quickly. The place was small, but comfortable looking. It made her think of a bachelors pad, just way more homely. Her hiking bag sat at the opposite wall near her boots. She was thankfully still wearing her cloths. The lack of a cat lady or any other person in the cabin made her doubt her memories.

The door opens just then and the woman Anna thought she had dreamed up walked in. Her ears seemed to twitch and perk up as she saw Anna was awake.

"Ah, the traveler awakens. I was starting to worry, the sun is about to set," the woman smiles kindly and moves over to Anna. The redhead is too stunned to talk as she looked over the woman. She was wearing a very simplistic light blue dress, obviously hand made. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a braid. Anna noticed that the woman's cat like ears were the same color as her hair, as well as the tail.

"You're real," Anna whispered and the woman gave an amused huff and smile.

"So are you, now that we've established that, I need to start making dinner," the woman said as she moved to a book shelf. Anna watched as she gathered a few herbs before moving back out. Curious, Anna got up and followed.

"Um, I'm sorry for intruding. My name is Anna Summers and I-" she started to introduce herself but stopped as the woman placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh, more than that I do not need to know," the woman smiled and hummed as she moved to a small fire pit. Anna swallowed and blushed slightly as she watched the woman add the herbs to a pot of something stewing over the fire.

"May I ask your name?" Anna asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure how to act or what to do. In truth no one could be prepared for actually finding something that shouldn't exist. This wasn't like finding an animal, you can't capture it and take it back to civilization and be like 'here it is!' it wasn't that simple. This was basically a normal human, with rights; she'd need to agree to being not only exposed, but photographed and the like.

"Elsa, you do eat fish right?" The woman, Elsa, asked as her ears twitched and her tail flicked.

"Ah, yea, yes I do," Anna says as she shakes her head trying to get back to her senses.

Elsa smiles and continues to pay attention to her cooking. Anna fidgets as she looks around, before looking up to the sky. It was getting dark and there was no way she'd make it back in time.

"Is it okay if I stay the night? I can set up a tent or something, don't need to keep you away from your bed," Anna chuckles nervously and Elsa tilts her head.

"It would be nice to share a bed with someone," Elsa all but purrs as she flutters her eyelashes before going back to the food. Anna feels herself blush and yet again at a loss for words.

"So, Anna, I assume you are here due to rumors?" Elsa eventually asks as she sits down on a log near the fire. The redhead does the same.

"Yes, but I assure you I am nothing like others. I don't have a camera crew or anything to capture you. I'm just curious, I don't want to take away your privacy and get rich from it. I just want to know," Anna says as she rubs the back of her neck. Maybe that's why others don't take her for a serious researcher or cryptozoologist.

"I see, you are different and that is good. I would hate to share my space with someone who only sees me as an animal," Elsa says as her tail curls to her lap and she starts stroking it.

"If I may ask, how much of an animal are you?" Anna asks and Elsa quirks an eyebrow to her.

"I assume you want to know how much different I am from you. I am human, but I am a slave to my animal needs. I am a cat yes? So I am very picky about who I allow near me, hence the seclusion. I also have the need to hunt and take an abnormal amount of naps and the sun is the best place for that. Hygiene is very important as well, along with taking care of myself," Elsa says as she thinks about this. She's never had to explain herself to others before.

Anna was listening in fascination. Her eyes couldn't look away from the ears or the tail. She just wanted to touch them. They reminded her of her cat Olaf back home. Gosh she missed her cat.

"I have a cat back home, he really loves people though," Anna chuckled and Elsa smiled to her.

"All animals have personalities of their own," Elsa whispers before going back to checking on the food. It wasn't long after before they ate. Anna noticed as time went on that Elsa was starting to fidget and looking slightly uncomfortable. Her ears started to pull back all the more and her tail was flicking around. Olaf only did that when he was agitated, which was only when he wasn't feeling well.

"Elsa, are you okay? I don't want to impose onto your space more than I already have," Anna says as she helps her clean up after their meal. They had actually been talking a lot and it felt so normal.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry Anna, it's nothing, just stupid instincts, I will be fine," Elsa smiles to her.

"Let's get ready for bed yes? We can continue to talk once were in bed," the blonde hums and walks into the cabin. Anna nods and follows. She gets out her sleep wear and go outside to change. She felt that Elsa still deserved the right to privacy for even that. Once done and making sure that Elsa was done, she entered the cabin once more. She blushed at seeing the cat woman in a smaller dress that was inches away from being a shirt.

"I must warn that it can get cold at night," Elsa says as she gets into the oddly comfortable bed. Anna was really surprised about that. The two lay down, their sides touching the other. The redhead did startle a bit when she felt the others tail stroke over her leg.

"Where did you get all these things? I know for sure the forest doesn't offer blended materials and such," Anna chuckles trying to distract herself.

"I do venture into town now and then, it's amazing what one can achieve when trying to hide certain parts," Elsa giggles before biting her lip. Anna could feel the slightly cold girl heat up slowly.

"Everything okay Elsa?" Anna asked once more and this time Elsa took really long to answer. She almost thought the woman was asleep.

"You might have come at either a very bad time or a very lucky one," Elsa whispers softly. There was something about her voice that made Anna shiver pleasurably. It was husky and laced with something Anna couldn't quit place.

"What do you mean?" She chooses to ask and feel the woman shift beside her. Elsa was panting slightly as her legs fidgeted somewhat.

"Remember how I said that I am a slave to my instincts?" Elsa whispers and Anna swallows hard as she nods. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or oddly turned on.

"There is a time, once a year, when an animal has the need to, um, procreate," Elsa says slowly and it takes Anna a few heart beats to catch on to what she means.

"Oh, oh my, so you're in a heat cycle?" Anna asks, her throat going dry. Elsa let out a small whimper as she nodded. Her body was moving closer to the redheads. Her skin was heating up more and more.

"I hate to ask this of you Anna, but could you…please?" Elsa whimpered once more and Anna gulped.

"Yes, of course, I'll help anyway I can," Anna says breathlessly before turning to the blonde. Her eyes shone in the darkness.

There was this awkwardness to their movements. Anna wasn't sure if she should start kissing the woman or just touch her. Elsa wasn't much more confident that the redhead. She was fidgeting a lot and was blushing really badly. They decided silently to start with kissing.

Elsa was very inexperienced and Anna found it really adorable. They slowly got into a comfortable rhythm. Their tongues swirled around the others. Anna quickly took the lead as she moved the woman onto her back. One of her hands stroked up Elsa's leg and in under her night dress.

Elsa gasped and arched into the touch as she shivered slightly. Her ears were twitching from where they were pulled back. Her tail flicked around as she looked into Anna's teal eyes.

"Anna, please," Elsa whimpered. Anna could feel the heat radiating from between the woman's legs. She swallowed thickly and nodded as her hands stroked higher. She was surprised at how wet the woman already was, but realized that this was due to her heat cycle. No wonder she was fidgeting so much.

Anna's fingers glided with ease and Elsa moaned softly as her legs instinctively spread. Elsa could feel her muscles shiver from both anticipation and excitement. Her heart fluttered in her chest and her breathing was labored.

Soft finger pads swirled around the blonde's sensitive clit, gliding it between two fingers before going back to circles. They would dip down into her wetness every so often to keep them slick. With every dip of the fingers, hips would rise to meet them.

Elsa gripped the sheets tightly as her head was pressed back into her pillow. Her breasts were heaving with her panting as her hips moved to meet Anna's movements.

"Anna, inside, please," Elsa almost begged as she bit her lip. Anna watched the older woman's face as she slipped one finger into her. Elsa's eyes widened as she gasped. Anna smiled as she curled her finger to tap at a rough patch on the roof of the cavern.

Elsa's head thrust back as she let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a meow. Elsa blushed furiously as she slapped her hands over her mouth. Her ears pulled tightly against her head. Anna couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Cute," she said before giving the embarrassed woman a kiss on the forehead. She could hear a soft purr come from her and she smiled. After getting comfortable by removing both their cloths, Anna moved to sit in front Elsa. She moved Elsa's legs over hers to lay either side of her hips.

Elsa watched the girl and moved her tail to flick over the redheads thighs, brushing ever so slightly over her center. Anna bit her lip as she looked into glowing ice blue eyes. She slipped her finger back into the woman's warmth and Elsa moaned.

Anna started slow, moving her finger in and out slowly before adding another finger. Elsa was tight around her fingers and Anna could feel herself getting turned on more and more. She moved her fingers a little faster, curling it to rub at Elsa's g-spot every so often. Elsa was panting and moaning, the sound increasing slowly. Her hands gripped Anna's ankles tightly making the muscles in her arms stand out.

Anna watched in fascination as the woman climbed higher and higher to her release. She stilled her movements to just tap at her g-spot repeatedly. The tapping became faster and harder as Elsa's walls started clenching around her fingers. It wasn't long before she reached her climax, throwing her head back as her back arched. A scream escaped her and Anna gasped. Her fingers and palm got covered in the girl's orgasm.

When their eyes met Anna noticed the vacant look in the woman's eyes. She startled slightly as Elsa moved, removing Anna's fingers from inside her. Her ears stood straight as she leaned forward and licked Anna's cheek. The redhead blinked as she watched the blonde turn around onto all fours and slightly wiggles her tail and ass to her.

Anna blushed and moved to stand on her knees. She stroked her hips and ass cheeks before gripping the base of her tail. Elsa gasped and jerked slightly. Anna swallowed thickly before letting her free hand stroke around to cup her sex. She pressed herself against the girl's ass as she held a firm grip onto her tail. Her fingers stroked at her clit once more and Elsa moaned. The blonde moved slightly, back and forth. Anna panted softly and did the same, grinding herself against the woman. Anna briefly wished she had some sort of toy with her.

As Elsa's moans grew louder and her movements increased Anna moved her hand in between them and slipped three fingers into her this time. Elsa let out another loud moan that sounded like a meow. This time she was too far into bliss to care. Anna moved her fingers in and out the blonde at a rougher pace.

Elsa gripped the sheets tightly as she grits her teeth. Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead and back as she tried to hold off on orgasm again. She wanted to keep feeling this pleasure pulse up her spine and down into her fingers and toes. Never had it felt this good to have fingers deep inside her.

"Anna!" She screamed out as she arched her back and clawed at the sheets. Her ears pulled flat against her head as her tail hooked around the redhead's neck. Elsa slumped forward as her arms gave in. A loud purr escaped her as her tail stroked over Anna's face. The redhead smiled and just stroked the woman's hips.

Elsa eventually turned around and Anna gasped softly as she pushed her down onto the bed. Anna watched as the woman spread her legs and leaned her face closer.

"Elsa," she breathed softly and the woman looked up to her with those glowing blue eyes. Her tongue darted out and Anna moaned as she started to lick at her clit. She gripped Elsa's hair with one hand as the woman lapped at her. Anna panted as she stroked the woman's ears making Elsa moan at the attention. Elsa kneaded at the girls hips as she enjoyed the over flow of essence from the redhead.

Anna was already close to her own orgasm so it wasn't long till she herself was arching her back and moaning. She gripped the girl's ears and hair as her legs locked up and twitched.

"Elsa!" Anna moaned loudly and the woman purred loudly as she drank the intoxicating fluid of the redhead. Anna panted as she eventually relaxed her muscles. Elsa kept purring as she crawled up Anna's body to nuzzle her cheek.

"I hope it's okay if we go a few more rounds in a few minutes? These things last for a few days," Elsa purred and licked at Anna's cheek softly. Anna chuckled and stroked the older woman's back.

"Not at all, I don't have anywhere to be," Anna smiled and the two shared a rather loving kiss.


End file.
